winxfandomcom-20200222-history
We're Magic All the Way
We're Magic All The Way is the opening song for season seven. Lyrics English We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way Let's sing it loud we are the Winx Turn on your smile, get up and play We're sparkling, we're wonderful We're magic all the way We'll light the sky Flying together Shimmering bright Rising forever Let's sing together We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way Never give up It's time to get up It's always better when we are together Your hand in mine It's gonna be fine Stronger, faster we will do it right Magic and spells Laughters as well Life is beautiful when you're around It's like a rainbow in the sky It's sparkles and lights Just look in my eyes We're gonna jump and fly Let's sing it loud We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way Let's sing it loud We are the Winx Turn on your smile, get up and play We're sparkling, we're wonderful We're magic all the way We'll light the sky Flying together Shimmering bright Rising forever and ever Let's sing together We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way It's a new sound It's all around It's you and me rockin' it out together Come on and dance This is your chance Turn the music up turn it loud Magic and spells Laughters as well Life is beautiful when you're around It's like a rainbow in the sky It's sparkles and lights Just look in my eyes We're gonna jump and fly Let's sing it loud We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way Let's sing it loud We are the Winx Turn on your smile, get up and play We're sparkling, we're wonderful We're magic all the way We'll light the sky Flying together Shimmering bright Rising forever and ever Let's sing together We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way Italian Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Insieme a noi magiche Winx L'amore accende la magia E il mondo risplende Di colori e fantasia Fate nel blu Stelle tra stelle Vieni anche tu Oltre i confini Verso l'immenso Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Canta con noi Più forte che puoi E insieme saremo come una sola voce Amiche io e te Amiche perchè Uno sguardo e un sorriso e siamo fuori dai guai Cuore e magia Un pò di allegria La tua mano stretta nella mia E l'avventura inizierà Un passo più in la' tra sogno e realtà Dove ci porterà? Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Insieme a noi Magiche Winx L'amore accende la magia E il mondo risplende Di colori e fantasia Fate nel blu Stelle tra stelle Vieni anche tu Oltre i confini del cielo Verso l'immenso Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Tu sei con me Io sono con te E' l'amicizia che ci rende speciali Il trucco lo sai E' non mollare mai Mi basta sapere che al mio fianco ci sei Cuore e magia Un pò di allegria La tua mano stretta nella mia E l'avventura inizierà Un passo più in la' tra sogno e realtà Dove ci porterà? Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Insieme a noi Magiche Winx L'amore accende la magia E il mondo risplende Di colori e fantasia Fate nel blu Stelle tra stelle Vieni anche tu Oltre i confini del cielo Verso l'immenso Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Credits *Music by: Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara and Fabrizio Castania *Lyrics by: Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara and Fabrizio Castania *Publisher: Tridimensional S.R.L Trivia *The Italian title, "Winx Noi Siamo La Magia", literally means "Winx We Are the Magic". *This is the first song for which the full English and Italian versions are released before the season it is first featured in. *The title of the song is written "We're Magical All the Way" in the ending credits. However, the singer says "We're Magic All the Way". *This is the first song heard of the seventh season. **The second one is Love Is All Around. **The third one is The Magic World of Winx. **The fourth one is Butterflix Power. **The fifth one is Wild and Free. **The sixth one is Children of Nature. *This song is the first and to date only opening song to not have the word "Winx" in the title. *This song is the first song featured in the seventh season to have its complete version officially released on Youtube. **The second and to date last song is Love Is All Around. Videos English Italian Instrumental Coming Soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Songs